


Coping

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort? maybe?, Coping with things via novels, Gen, I went rather wonky with this prompt I think, idk folks tagging's hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Azu picks through Zolf's collection of Cambell's.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, I'll be honest, I had a very fluffy idea in mind, and then my random title generator gave me the perfect title and I threw it all in the trash and wrote this. I wish I'd had more time to clean it up and revise it, but it's already rather late on Day 3, so here we go.
> 
> Azu Week Day 3: Colors / Cambell
> 
> Set during ep153 and 156.

After everyone had settled down for the night, Azu began flipping through the box of books Zolf handed her. The walls felt way too close for her to get any rest any time soon, so she decided to try to read for a while. She didn’t recognize any of them, but they all looked interesting enough. The first one she picked up was a worn paperback written by someone named Harrison Capbell. It was one Zolf had clearly read often, as even the title had begun to wear away. She flipped the cover open to find a smeared, scrawled note.

_ For Zolf. Remember 16-27 are- _

The rest of the note was illegible, smudged like someone had rubbed their thumb over the words too many times. Azu set the book aside and pulled out the next three: Ace of Hearts, another well loved book, Heart Fog, and Child of a Rogue. Her heart stopped for a moment as she read the last book’s title again. Carefully, she flipped it open and read the synopsis, desperately ignoring the pang of grief she felt.

_ Maximar, orphaned by war and with nowhere to go, finds themself in the company of an older rogue, Rel. After a rough few years, they begin a new life, helping others who became lost, including Cirrux, an emerging paladin of Demeter. Max’s story is one of loss, love, and- _

“That one’s not worth the read.” Zolf muttered quietly. Azu jumped, jostling Hamid, and blinked at him owlishly. Carefully so as not to wake Hamid, Zolf leaned over and inspected the books before picking up the first book she set aside. “This one might be more your speed?”

Azu snorted. “When Passions Collide?”

“Hey! It’s good.” Zolf said gruffly. “Actually.. It’s my favorite. And it’s also the first in his Collision series.”

“Ah! Well, thank you, Zolf.” Azu smiled. “I’ll let you know how I like it.”

“Yeah.” Zolf began to lay back down in his corner of the cell before he paused and looked up at her. “And uh, the one about the rogue? Not really like her. Like Sasha.”

“Oh.” Azu didn’t know how to respond to that, and after an awkward silence, Zolf said goodnight and went to sleep. He was right though. When Passions Collide was exactly the kind of book she liked. As were books 2, 3, and 4.

~~***~~

When Wilde finished reading Sasha’s letter and Azu and Hamid had finished crying, Azu retreated to her room. Next to her bed was the box of books from Zolf, and buried in the bottom, was Child of a Rogue. She picked the book up and examined it closer. Sure enough, it was written by Harrison Cambell as well. Azu sat down on her bed and began to read. 

By the time she was finished, Azu decided Zolf had been wrong. Rel was quite a lot like Sasha. She hugged the book to her chest and sighed. The ache in her heart hadn’t faded, hadn’t even begun to go away, but she felt a small comfort in knowing that Sasha’s life had gone a lot like Rel’s. That she had lived a long, happy, comfortable life, free from the terrors of her old family and the undeath that had racked her body and the horrors the world currently faced. Finally, Azu began to feel a little bit at peace with the way Rome had torn her new family apart.

~~***~~

The next morning, Zolf knocked on her door. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she saw him smile a bit when she opened the door. 

“Zolf! How uh, how are you?”

“I’m not sure.” He said slowly, testing each word. “I was wondering if I could get Child of a Rogue from you?”

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Azu said and grabbed it from her bedside table. He took it from her and sighed. 

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry, Azu. I’ve been a bit of an arse, and you’ve been nothing but kind to everyone. I appreciate you taking uh.. Care of us. You’ve done a right good job.”

“Thank you Zolf.” Azu smiled, only hesitating slightly when her chipped tusk pulled at her upper lip. “You’ve also done a good job. I hope you find peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this one day. We'll see.


End file.
